1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a baseboard management controller (BMC) of a server, and more particularly, to a network interface system of a BMC.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional multi-motherboard server system, each of the motherboards has a baseboard management controller (BMC) disposed thereon. A conventional server system uses a BMC disposed on each motherboard to manage and control its motherboard, and the operations among the motherboards are controlled integratedly by the BMCs. Since each motherboard has one BMC installed thereon, the manufacturing cost of the multi-motherboard server system is increased.
Hence, it is an urgent problem desired to be solved to save additional cost caused by installing one BMC on each of the motherboards.